wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =The Greatest Treasury Secretary Ever Discusses The Economy At The White House= *As a Republican and a dedicated free-marketer I hearby announce that all your banks are belong to us! --Randroid 00:03, 20 September 2008 (UTC) * All is well. --Grazon 05:31, 23 September 2008 (UTC) =Volatile Day On Wall Street= * Well I'm up for doing some coke and jumping out a window how bout you guys? --Grazon 04:18, 20 September 2008 (UTC) =Night In Hearst's Castle Offered On eBay= * A night in heast castle. How fitting for an age of yellow journalism and a terrifying economy. --Grazon 23:29, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ** Brilliant!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:18, 18 September 2008 (UTC) =Americans Debate Offshore Drilling= *Penis erections are up in this economy. --Randroid 00:00, 20 September 2008 (UTC) =The Village People Pop Group Get Star On Hollywood Walk Of Fame= * Heart across San Francisco are broken when it is learned that only one of the original village people way gay and that the rest of them have been scaming gays for decades. --Grazon 21:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Observes Iftaar= Iftaar is the name of the end of the day meal Muslims eat to break the daily fast during Ramadan *"Yeah, I've observed Iftaar. I think it was a pretty funny movie. Heh, heh, heh."--OHeL 08:43, 19 September 2008 (UTC) =Star Trek Actor George Takei Finally Marries= *Pon Farr comes late in life for some. --Randroid 00:01, 20 September 2008 (UTC) =A U.S. Chinook Helicopter Operating At Night In Iraq= *Okay, first of all, I think they prefer to be called "Chinese" helicopters. And since when have helicopters been releasing their own sex tapes, anyway? --GeorgeM 04:15, 26 September 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Issues A Statement On The Economy= *"Shit... the door opened this time. I guess I'll have to make a speech now." --OHeL 08:51, 19 September 2008 (UTC) =2008 Primetime Emmy Awards, Photo #1= =2008 Primetime Emmy Awards, Photo #2= =2008 Primetime Emmy Awards, Photo #3= =2008 Primetime Emmy Awards, Photo #4= =Final Game Played At Yankee Stadium= =Bolivians Protest= *Apparently, the local police department is affiliated with Toontown. --GeorgeM 04:22, 26 September 2008 (UTC) =Pakistan's President Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever= =Prime Minister of Kuwait Visits the New York Stock Exchange= *"Someday soon, my son, all of this will be ...hmm? Oh. Never mind, then." --GeorgeM 04:24, 26 September 2008 (UTC) =Trader On The Floor Of The New York Stock Exchange= *MIDDLE FINGER: "A news photographer! Let me at him, Thumb — let me at him!" *"You know how much money I have left? Well, my right hand has ZERO, and my left hand also has ZERO." --GeorgeM 04:27, 26 September 2008 (UTC) =Foreign Leaders Meet With The Greatest Maveratrix Ever!= =America's Financial Stewards Testify Before Congress= Henry Paulson, Treasury secretary is on the left; Ben Bernanke, Fed Chair is on the right. =The Greatest President Ever Addresses The Nation Regarding The Banking Crisis= * I'm asking the American people to trust my administration -- We had no idea how serious this problem was until a couple of weeks ago -- can you write out the check now? Make it payable to "cash". Thanks.--OHeL 11:13, 25 September 2008 (UTC) *Too much rouge? --GeorgeM 04:28, 26 September 2008 (UTC)